


First Date

by Kennel_Boy



Category: Alpha Flight, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Comic, Fancomic, First Dates, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Romance, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennel_Boy/pseuds/Kennel_Boy
Summary: Jean-Paul and Kyle on their first date. It's not exactly love at first sight.Art by Nick Robles.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's canon that Jeanne-Marie introduced her brother to Kyle. The bit about the Beaubiers having the same taste in men is largely my headcanon. ;)


End file.
